A Hydra's Confusion
by GrandKingGhidorah
Summary: King Ghidorah travels to the Pokemon World, and ultimately finds himself stripped from his powers, shrunk to the size of a Charizard and then paired with Iris. will he be able to get his powers back and destroy the world, or will Iris be able to change him for the better? will contain violence, and some erotica.


Emptiness.

that was what King Ghidorah usually felt as he was flying through space. he found it kind of sad, really. he had been destroying worlds ever since he was young, and had no company at all. of course, he had Gigan's company, but them two only just met when the Xiliens sent them to Earth to kill Godzilla and destroy the world. apart from that, King Ghidorah had nobody at all. there was an empty void in his heart, one he had grown used to. but at the same time, he wished to do something about it. his three heads looked about, until he spotted a planet that looked similar to Earth. he began flying towards it.

little did he know, this was different to Earth. as he began flying closer, Arceus, the Pokemon God, had awoken and spotted the hateful hydra.

not wanting the Pokemon World to be destroyed, Arceus focused for a moment then created a beam, which he shot at King Ghidorah. this hit the hydra, and shrunk him down to Mewtwo's size. he roared out, then Arceus fired another beam at him. this time, King Ghidorah found he was capable of speech, in a deep voice. he glared at Arceus. "you! goat! why am I shrunk down like this!?" already, the King of Terror had hated being towered over what he normally towered over.

Arceus stared intently at the hydra. "I can't let you harm this world. who are you and why did you come here?"

King Ghidorah frowned for a moment. "my name is Grand King Ghidorah, and I just happened to find this place while flying through Space. what is this world? why am I talking to a goat like you? and WHY AM I SHRUNK!?"

Arceus began flying to Ghidorah, not seeming intimidated by him. "you travel space...so Pokemon aren't the only things to do so. this, is the Pokemon World. I created this whole universe. you're talking to me because I am the God here. I am Arceus. I shrunk you because I did not want you crushing everything in this world."

King Ghidorah seemed to be in some thought, then shot another question to Arceus. "on a scale of one to ten...how deadly do you rate the inhabitants of this world?"

Arceus tilted his head a bit, wondering why King Ghidorah needed such knowledge. "well...I created Palkia, Dialga and Giratina. Palkia is the Dragon of Space, Dialga is the Dragon of Time and Giratina is the Dragon of Antimatter. to erase them, you would first need to erase their elements. then there's the Weather Trio..Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. Groudon and Kyogre almost ended the world just by fighting. then we have Mewtwo, a master at telekinesis. need I say more?"

King Ghidorah's middle head shook. he knew now destroying this world wasn't as easy as it would seem.

Arceus gave King Ghidorah a final look. "just don't even think of destroying this world. it will not be an easy task at all." with that, he teleported himself to his dimension. King Ghidorah, curious about the Pokemon World, began flying through the skies. any Trainers who saw him would either stand and stare, or run away. it took him some time to fly to Mistralton City, where Trainers had noticed him. one tried throwing a Poke Ball at him, but he just blasted it, making it explode in mid-air. that same Trainer made his Pansear use Flamethrower on King Ghidorah, but his body barrier took effect so he just felt the heat. annoyed now, he blasted the Pansear with his grav beams, the beams that looked like lightning bolts easily downing the Pokemon. "puny humans.. but what was that red ball they threw at me?"

meanwhile, Iris was spending her time with Axew. the two were watching the news on the TV, where Iris had heard of a golden hydra in Mistralton City. believing this to be a new Pokemon, and a dragon one at that, she hugged Axew tightly, a yelp escaping the young dragon. "oh Axew! I think we may have just heard about a new dragon Pokemon! I must see it up close!" her personality went down just a bit as she saw the footage of King Ghidorah destroying a Poke Ball in midair, then easily downing a Pansear. not wanting to let this stop her, Iris made her way out of her home and began walking to Mistralton City, she knew this would take some time, but if it meant seeing a new potential Dragon Pokemon, that didn't matter. "I'll try and catch him! this could be a Legendary Pokemon none of us knew about till now!"

her Axew looked to her, then just nodded at her words. he wasn't sure what to think of the hydra him and Iris had just seen. he was beginning to wonder if it was from their world. shrugging, he just stayed on Iris' shoulder. as Iris was getting closer to Mistralton City,

King Ghidorah was using his roars to scare away any more Trainers who thought of catching him. he watched with a cruel smirk as they ran away. so to ensure they would leave him be, he began blasting them with his grav beams. he then landed, wondering just how he would go around making a start on destroying the Pokemon World. at least, he would've been plotting just that, until he saw the faint figure of Iris walking to him, ignoring everyone who was running away. she simply had to see this new Dragon. however, the young girl was oblivious to the fact this was just the beginning of an eventful encounter.


End file.
